glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Control
Control es una canción que es presentada en el episodio Hold On To Sixteen, cantada por New Directions en el octavo episodio de la tercera temporada. La versión original pertenece a la cantante Janet Jackson. Quinn es la que abre la canción, para que luego Artie y Blaine tomen los solos con el club de sosporte. Contexto Esta canción formara parte de la lista de canciones que presentará New Directions en las Seccionales. 'Esta canción junto con Man In The Mirror y ABC forman parte del 'Jackson Medley. Letra Quinn: This is a story about control My control Control of what I say, Control of what I do And this time I'm gonna do it my waythumb I hope you enjoy this as much as I do Are you ready? I am, Cause is all about control And I got lots of it Blaine: When I was 17, I did what people told me, uh! I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me But that was a long ago I'm in (Quinn: Control) Artie: Never gonna stop (Quinn: Control) Blaine: To get what I want (Quinn: Control) Artie: I got to have a lot (Quinn: Control) Blaine: '''And now I'm all grown up '''Artie: First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me So young and so naive, I thought it would be easythumb But now I know I got to take (Quinn: Control) Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow! (Quinn: Control) Artie: 'To get what I want ('Quinn: Control) Blaine: I'm never gonna stop (Quinn: Control) Artie: '''And now I'm all grown up '''Blaine and Artie: Jam, wooh wooh Artie: Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own (with Artie: '''decisions) When it has to do with my life, my life thumb '''Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance, uh! Blaine: Cause it's what I got, because I took a chance Artie: I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life (New Directions: Ooh) Blaine: So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take (Blaine and Quinn with New Directions: '''Control, ooh ooh) '''Artie: Now I've got a lot, ooh(Quinn: Control) Blaine: To get what I want, ow! (Quinn:'''Control) '''Artie: I'm never gonna stop (Quinn: Control) Blaine and Artie: Now I'm all grown up, wooh! Free-ee at last Blaine: Out here on my own Ooh ooh ooh yeah, (Quinn and New Directions: eee) Blaine and Artie: Now control this! Uh! thumb Artie: Cuz I've got my own mind Wanna make (With Quinn: my own decisions) When it has to do with my life Blaine: '''I wanna be the one in control '''Blaine and Artie with Quinn: I'm in control, uh I'm in control, ah I'm in control, uh I'm in control (Artie: Ah) Curiosidades *Durante este número, se puede ver una cámara. *Es la primera canción que New Directions presenta en una competencia con Blaine como solista. *Esta es la primera cancion grupal de Blaine.